


Any Given Morning

by w_k_smith



Series: Here's Where We Fell Asleep - A Star Wars Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But they really love each other, Multi, Sith Rey (Star Wars), They're all evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_k_smith/pseuds/w_k_smith
Summary: Lady Rey Palpatine continues her grandfather's legacy in the First Order, with the loves of her life alongside her...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Here's Where We Fell Asleep - A Star Wars Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095968





	Any Given Morning

Lady Rey Palpatine is a light sleeper, and she wakes when Armitage coughs in his sleep. She has kicked off the sheets in the night, but her arm is still draped across Kylo Ren’s chest. Kylo stays dead to the world, and on his other side, Armitage is still snoring. Rey closes her eyes. She tries to match Kylo’s breathing, hoping it will lull her back to sleep, but it doesn’t work. She considers waking the boys up, just to make things even. She decides it isn’t worth it. They’re cute when they sleep.

Rey rolls over and sits up. The lights in their quarters are dimmed, but not entirely dark. Kylo has his usual scowl, even now. But deep sleep is the only time Armitage looks peaceful.

Rey kisses Kylo’s forehead, and gently ruffles Armitage’s hair. She springs out of bed, using the Force to keep her movements quiet and light. The first thing she does is grab her robes and belt. Sleep is the only time her folding double lightsaber isn’t on her body. Even sleeping at the core of the First Order’s flagship, she doesn’t let her guard down. Her grandfather taught her better than that.

She slips into the refresher. Before putting her robes on, she checks her left arm. The muscles finished knitting back together yesterday, but the skin is still puckered and healing. She pokes the injury, and winces. Well, what did she expect?

Several days before, a Resistance goon got in a lucky shot that caught her in the elbow. She hopes he enjoyed his half-second of victory, because she ran him through right after. With a flick of her wrist, she cut through the woman next to him, then Rey unfolded her lightsaber and took the head off a Resistance fighter behind her.

That was when the fight shifted. It happens every time, when they realize their goal is no longer to defeat her, but to escape with their lives. Rey savors that turn in battle, lets the surrounding fear and rising panic drive her forward. For just a minute, the Resistance thought they had a chance against Lady Rey Palpatine, Heir to the Empire, because she had one arm hanging useless at her side.

They learned.

She wonders sometimes – why do they even try? Artless blasters are nothing to a weapon you’ve built yourself from its base components, filled with your rage and anger until it’s a piece of your soul. And a few would-be do-gooders are nothing to a Sith.

She puts on her robes, and secures her belt around her waist. The weight of the lightsaber is comforting on her hip. She pulls her hair back, pinning it in a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her elbow is stiff, but works fine. Thank goodness.

She leaves the refresher. She smiles when she sees Kylo and Armitage are awake. Armitage is fussing with his hair in the mirror, but Kylo hasn’t bothered to roll out of bed.

“Stop being lazy, darling,” Armitage is telling him. There isn’t much bite to it, though.

“ _You_ were sound asleep a few minutes ago,” Rey tells Armitage. She kisses him on the back of the neck, then sits on the bed.

Kylo lays his head in Rey’s lap. She strokes his hair, being careful that her fingers don’t get tangled. He smiles up at her.

“Morning,” he says.

“Morning.”

She never sees Kylo Ren smile outside this room. Once, after they finished performing an interrogation together, Rey made Kylo stop so she could clean the blood that had splattered on his mask. She stood on her toes to wipe the red droplets off the faceplate. She asked him what kind of expressions he made under the mask.

“Do you wear it so you’ll always be able to glare at people without them knowing it?” she asked.

“I suppose that’s part of it.”

“Are you glaring at me right now?”

“I never glare at you,” he said.

Armitage clears his throat. “Pryde said he wanted to discuss Starkiller’s construction timeline first thing this morning.”

“Sit down for a minute,” Rey says.

“Phasma and Pryde will complain if we’re late,” Armitage says, but he settles next to her.

“We won’t be late.” She rests her head on his shoulder, and keeps running her fingers through Kylo’s hair. The day can wait for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to try writing a Reylux fic for a while, and this is kind of a sketch of the dynamic I had in mind. I like the idea of people being unequivocally bad guys while also being genuinely disgustingly in love with each other. 
> 
> Thanks! Feel free to comment and I'll almost certainly reply.


End file.
